


Morning routine

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2019 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, Future Fic, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, Living Together, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Morning Cuddles, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A morning with Kuroo, Kenma and Bokuto.





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Future.

On that Friday morning, Kuroo’s wake up call wasn’t one of the most pleasant ones – an elbow in the ribs. Kuroo grunted in pain and blinked a few times.

”Kenmaaa, what was that for?” He whined, pulling the other boy closer to his chest.

”It’s already 7 AM, Tetsu,” the faux blond said without looking away from his phone. ”Koutarou will be here in 30 minutes. You have to wake up.”

”But I don’t want to!” Kuroo whined again, burying his face in the other’s hair. ”It’s so comfy here~”

”You looked extra tired last night, so I even let you skip your morning run, thus you could sleep in,” Kenma said, then looked back at his fiancé, ”but you can’t miss your training. You are one of the best middle blockers in the national team for gods’ sake!”

”I know, I know!” Kuroo grumbled, pushing the covers off of himself. Before climbing out of his comfortable and warms bed, he brushed Kenma’s hair away and kissed his nape. ”You’re the best, you know that, right?”

”Yes, I do,” Kenma said with such confidence it made Kuroo smile. He still remembered how shy his lover was in their high school years. He couldn’t be happier for the confidence he gained during college and because of his great results in his job. ”If you get ready fast enough, maybe I’ll make you breakfast too.”

After the statement, Kenma jumped out of bed quickly to avoid Kuroo launching himself at him to express his gratitude with a bone-crushing hug.

Kuroo, indeed, got ready extra fast. He took a quick and cold shower which helped him wake up a bit, then put his training clothes on. After that, he checked his bag once again and when he constated that, yes, he had everything packed in, he hurried to the kitchen.

”What’s the breakfast, kitten?” He asked, peeking over Kenma’s shoulder while hugging him around the waist.

”Just some toast with jam,” Kenma answered nonchalantly. He got totally used to Kuroo being affectionate with him on every occasion he had, so it didn’t make him flustered anymore.

They heard the sound of a key turning in a lock and their front door was slammed open. Kuroo smirked and Kenma rolled his eyes. It was too early for him to deal with the two idiots.

”HEY HEY HEY! Good morning, lovebirds!” Bokuto greeted them after he closed the door. They spent time at each others’ places so often that all four of them had keys to both apartments. 

”You arrived 15 minutes earlier today, Koutarou,” Kenma said as he turned around with the plate of toasts in his hands. Needless to say, Kuroo was still clinging on him.

”Hehe, sorry about that!” Bokuto said, rubbing the back of his head. ”You know, every light was green.”

”Like hell, they were,” Kuroo said with a snicker, then looked at Kenma. ”He left earlier, because he misses his husband too much to spend more time at home than necessary.”

”KUROO!” Bokuto exclaimed with his ears bright red. Kenma felt a headache coming.

”Making fun of others isn’t nice, Kuroo,” Kenma scolded the raven, then turned to Bokuto. ”Keiji still isn’t home?”

”It’s three more days!” Bokuto whined and his hair visibly deflated. 

As a psychologist, Akaashi often had to go to conferences and this one was particularly long. Kenma took a deep breath, deciding to cheer the other man up.

”You can have breakfast with us if you want, Koutarou.”

”Thank you, Kenma!” Bokuto said, then bounced to Kenma and ruffled his hair. Kenma narrowed his eyes and pouted. Bokuto found it really cute. ”Kuroo’s right, you behave just like a kitten.”


End file.
